Beloved X Survival
by Xilinous
Summary: Rui Nakamura was not expecting it, but his mother, Aiko Nakamura, was getting remarried to a man named Ryo Hokkaido. And suddenly he had gained 6 younger brothers! But this family isn't as normal as it seems... And Rui is their next victim? Warning! Yaoi, Non-con/rape, Violence, Parody of Brothers Conflict
1. Coming to know

"Finally my homework is done~!!!" Rui laughed as he spun around on the squeaky chair in his room. "Aaaand send!" He pressed 'enter' on the keyboard and grinned.

 **"Senpai senpai!!! My homework is done!!!"** Rui typed an email to his senpai.

 **"Otsukaresama. Congratz."** His senpai replied ro him.

Rui smiled at the email and closed his laptop, making a beeline downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, mom!" He beamed. His mom, Aiko, smiled slightly to him. Strange, Aiko was not her cheerful self.

 _Something is wrong._ Rui thought as he studied his mom a little. Aiko seemed to notice this, as she sighed and turned to him. "What's wrong?" She asked, her tone laced with fatigue. "Mom seems to be supicious lately..." Rui replied, pouting as he tought about what could be troubling her. "Oh, honey. There is something I want to dicuss with you... Which I should have some months ago." Aiko sighed as she gestured Rui to sit down.

"..." Rui furrowed his eyebrows in concern and sat down at the table across his mom.

"Rui, honey, I-... I don't know how to say this ro you, but..." Aiko started, supporting her face with her hand. "I was thinking about remarriage."

"Huh?!"

"Honey, I... I know this is sudden, but... I think remarriage is the best for me... And for you." Aiko said, looking up to stare into Rui's mismatched eyes.

"Mom, I... I don't know... What if... I mean, w-who's the lucky man?" Rui stuttered, suddenly biting his lip. "This man is my colleague, Ryo Hokkaido. And... We have been dating for some years." Aiko said, observing the reactions coming from her son. Rui was looking quite hurt and betrayed when he heard that they had been dating for years, but mostly his eyes portrayed pure happiness.

"I'm happy for you, Mom!!!" Rui beamed at her, almost blinding Aiko temporarily. "Oh, thank you Rui. I honestly was thinking about a more... Negative reaction. Thank heavens." Aiko let out a relieved sigh. "But." She suddenly grew serious. "Ryo has 6 sons."

Rui was stunned. _6 sons?_ He thought warily. _How much wives had this guy have before?_

"O-oh... T-that's great! Yay... I guess." Rui had this, uneasy feeling wash over him.

"Honey..." Aiko muttered, suddenly her eyes widened. "... Are you worried that... They'll hate you?" Aiko asked, although she knew the answer.

Rui nodded, his bright mask of his can fool anyone to thinking that he was a happy child, but not Aiko.

She knows all his insecurities. Mainly being his mismatched eyes.

The left eye was green, while his right eye was red.

A clashed combination, if one could say.

Because this worlds they live in,

People embrace similarities,

and reject differences.

"Rui, don't be like that, you have great eyes, just like your mom." Aiko said, cupping Rui's face in her hands. Her own mismatched eyes staring deep into Rui's. "Besides, Ryo had accepted me as myself. I'm sure his sons won't mind either." Aiko assured, smiling gently. " By the way, Ryo's 6 sons are all younger than you."

"Hah?"

"They are all younger than you." Aiko repeated, smiling. "That's... So cool!" Rui laughed. "So I expect you to be a more mature older brother." Aiko teased, making Rui pout. Aiko laughed and ruffled Rui's hair, smiling.

"I'm making spaghetti today! Help me?" Aiko asked.

 _Ah, there's my usual mom._ Rui thought as he happily agreed.


	2. Meeting them

Rui didn't care.

He told himself, as long as his mother was happy, it's all he wished for.

But he didn't know how long he could take this.

He was cramped up in their car for over a few hours and he was getting jumpy and impatient.

"Mom!" Rui whined, suddenly he can't feel his left leg anymore. "How. Much. Longer?"

Aiko laughed, keeping her eyes on the road. "Just a little more. A few of Ryo's sons will be there to pick us up."

Rui whined again, falling back onto the bag that lied next to him.

"I think both my legs just disconnected from my body."

Aiko laughed at this comment hard.

Rui almost passed out when they finally reached their destination, which was at a cafe. A two hour drive just to reach a cafe seemed legit, but his bladder can't take it anymore.

"I need the toilet!" He exclaimed as he basically pushed out of the car in a half awaken state and then raced into the cafe. He slammed into man on his way, hastily apologizing before trying the locate the toilet.

Rui looked around but he can't find shit. Does this cafe don't have a toilet?

Then, as if a miracle has occurred, he found a toilet, but as far as the miracle could reach, the toilet had a few men standing in front of it, looked like they're waiting for shit.

"What are they waiting for? For the shit god to come out from the toilet bowl or something?" Rui thought in frustration as he stood behind them, glaring at them occasionally.

"Do you need the toilet?" One of the men, which Rui noticed he had olive orbs, noticed him and politely asked, which made Rui nod wildly.

"Are you guys even waiting for the toilet?" Rui didn't intend to be that rude, but his bladder said something else.

"Eh," The man seemed taken back, blushing slightly. "Not really. You can go in if you want."

"I don't 'want' the toilet. I need it!" Rui declared as he walked passed the man. "But thanks."

"No problem." The man didn't seem to mind his rude declaration.

When he finally released the tension on his bladder, he hummed in relief and washed his hands, which was something everyone did.

When he came out, he saw his mother with the other men that he bumped into within five minutes.

"Mom?" Rui looked at her confused, then to the men, and back to his mother.

"Hello, rude stranger. I assume you're Rui?" The man he bumped into at the entrance scowled at him, his lilac orbs staring into his soul.

"Yea..." Rui looked away from him, embarrassed by the fact that this man called his rude. Well, he did apologize!

"Oh? So you're our new brother?" The man with olive eyes, looked curiously at him, his eyes twinkling.

This made Rui halt. "Wait, wait, wait. What?"

"Wait, so this small guy is our older brother?" Another man piped up, his black eyes filled with disbelief. "What the fuck?"

Rui stared at him. That man was a giant for god's sake and he could easily crush him with one hand, if it was humanely possible.

"Language, please!"

"Whatever, Asriel."

The man with olive orbs, now known as Asriel, gave him an apologetic smile. "He's always like that. I don't see what's wrong with you!" He chirped, taking Rui by the hand.

"I'm Asriel! You can say I'm almost the oldest here!" He pulled Rui along with him.

"Almost?"

"Oh, Lynx can't join us today. and that's Lynn, his twin."

Lynn nodded politely to him, Rui returning the action.

Then, Asriel grinned mischievously, "Lynx has some problems on his hands, if you know what I mean."

"Girls?" Rui guessed.

"Ooh, I already like you!" Asriel spun him in a circle before they were disturbed by a cough.

"Riel, I advised you to stop acting like a child." The lilac eyes man disapproved of their older brother's action, he can't just 'like' someone he knew nothing about.

"No dinner for you today, Hav." Asriel said with a smile.

"I can cook it myself, thank you." The man simply said, ignoring Asriel's dramtic gasp.

"Haven Hokkaido had said something more than five words for not just once, not just twice, but trice today!" Asriel said loudly, making Haven snap his head to looked at him. "How memorable!"

"Shut up!" Haven swung an arm towards Asriel, his cheeks reddening. "When have you been this childish?"

"Honey," Aiko put a hand on Rui's shoulder, smiling pleasantly at her son's giggles. "We're going to their residence later, are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"I'm not quite sure..."

"Anyways, if you need help, I'll be there, alright?"

Rui smiled. "I know. Thanks, mom."

He found out the black eyed man is called Chicago and apparently, he likes going by Chi more. He lived in America with Lynx, but apparently he came back by himself after finishing a whole year there.

Well, that explains his slight southern accent.

And the other that wasn't there was Paris, who was the youngest by age 15, which was the same age as Chicago.

He touched the polished wood of the couch handle, admiring the texture and the patterns. The whole house was furnished with simple furniture and a royal blue carpet, giving a fancy touch to it.

"I'll show you to your room, Nakamura-san." Haven told his mother, who smiled and nodded. "Asriel, show Rui to his room."

"Yay!" Asriel took Rui's hand for the second time today, and gladly led him out of the room with only a few bags on both of their hands. "You're going to love it so much! It's just right beside mine."

Asriel pushed opened the door, eagerly pushing Rui into the room.

It was purple, simple and solid, with a queen sized bed with blue bedsheets. There's a desk for him in a corner and a walk-in closet, which was empty, probably by the fact that this room had been vacant since. long time ago.

"We just cleaned it last week." Asriel confessed, his face staining pink. "We want you to live in a comfortable state."

"It's... beautiful." Rui turned and beamed at Asriel. "It's more than I ever asked for."

Asriel returned a just as bright smile. "Glad you like it!" He put down the bags gently, his delicate hands lingering on them for a second. "I'll just be in the room beside you. Call me if you need me!"

With a polite bow, Asriel left the room.

"What did I miss?" Lynx's silky voice asked, his slender arm wrapped around Lynn's shoulders, pulling the other in for a forehead kiss. Lynn smiled, and then gave him some signs.

"Our brother?"

Nod. More signs.

"Older than us? But shorter than Asriel?"

Lynn shook his head quickly, then made a sign.

"Just a little bit shorter?"

Nod.

"Okay then." He smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti, and soup. We're having lemon cheesecake later." Asriel replied from the kitchen, currently having his hands full with ingredients.

"I assume you're Nakamura-san?" Lynx asked the woman next to Asriel, who was stirring something in the pot.

"Nice to meet you, Lynx." Aiko gave Lynx a pleasant smile. "Dinner's about to be served. Take a seat."

Lynx liked this woman. Not have any of the woman their father bought home ever cooked a meal on their first day here. "Nice to meet you too." Lynx pulled a chair to sit down beside Lynn.

"Do you approve of this woman, Lynnie?" He whispered, making Lynn look at him.

Lynn glanced at Aiko, then nodded.

"I approve of her too. She seems nice."

Asriel smiled at their little exchange, even though he can't really make out what they're saying.

Lynn was mute, due to this, he was homeschooled and has no interaction with people other than them, so he was incredibly shy when he met Aiko.

Asriel was worried that they won't get along very well, but thankfully Aiko was a very patient woman and always tried to understand Lynn. A few months ago, she surprised him by learning sign language.

You can say that Lynn liked Aiko's company.

Lynx didn't know Aiko. He just knows his father was getting remarried, and surely, he wasn't very thrilled, so he refused to come home until a few weeks ago, but his twin approved of her, so he will too.

"Haven, can you fetch Rui?" Asriel asked, making Lynx cock an eyebrow.

Rui? That's quite familiar...

He needed to see if it was him.

"Rui?" Haven knocked on the door, hearing no response. He repaeted again, before he had enough.

His patience was very low, after all.

"Rue, are you up?" He barged through the door, walking right into Rui, who was changing.

He was in a shorts and a shirt that almost reached his mid thighs, well, the shirt was half on.

Haven found himself looking at the pale skin, thinking that it could be compared with Lynn's.

"Hey, what the hell?" Rui gave him a bemused face.

"Dinner's ready, Rue." Haven frowned, not liking the rude attitude he was given.

"It's Ru-I. Not Rue." Rui huffed, pushing past Haven.

Haven frowned deeper.

"Kitchen's that way."

"I-I know that!"

 **No one misses me, lol.**


End file.
